Where my Heart is?
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: [gaara x Naruto] Gaara hace un recuento de su vida y se da cuenta de que ha perdido su corazon , ahora solo quiere recuperarlo para darlo debidamente a su persona amada... dedicado a Ravenchan [alias caos maldito ]


_**Hola hola, bueno vengo ya leyendo varios fics de esta seccion desde hace algun tiempo pero no me habia animado a escribir nada, mi nombre nancy hiwatari, algunos me conocerán por la sección de beyblade donde tengo la mayoria de mis fics, bueno sin mas preámbulo les digo que este fic es un gaara x naruto , con algo de angst y spoilers si no han visto la serie hasta episodios avanzados ,,, **_

_**Dedicado a mi hermana Raven chan alias caos maldito por haberme introducido al mundo de naruto y por que esta es de sus parejas favoritas, espero que le guste…**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Where my heart is?**_

_**Introducción**_

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

**_Quisiera saber realmente si soy algo importante para una sola persona…_**

Toda mi vida he estado solo, pero no me quejo de ello, al contrario , de ser una parte que detestaba, termine aceptándola como uan parte de mi… si una persona no podia aceptarme, y nadie se preocupaba por mi, entonces yo tampoco me preocuparía por nadie.

**_Odio_**.. realmente llegue a odiar todo lo que vivia, aquellas emociones para mi desconocidas y que bien sabia no podia siquiera aspirar a tener, tal y como todos lo deican yo era un…

**_Monstruo_**… la palabra ahora se me hace vagamente familiar, en su momento sentia como si un kunai hiriera mi corazon cada vez que alguien la pronunciaba, siempre dirigidas a mi,e sas miradas, que era realmente lo que ellos sentian, el hecho de que yo estuviese solo no les remordia la conciencia, un dia escuche a un joven padre decirle a su niño que no por que otro de ellos era diferente debian discriminarlo … una emocion nacio en mi , me dolia en lo ams profundo de mi ser… y mi naturaleza se hizo presente, mi sed de sangre se sacio aquella vez , a costa de ese hombre que no sabia realmente lo que decia, al menos no sintio dolor, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi, pues esas palabras me rondaron por varios dias ¿Qué entonces yo no era digno de nada, ¿era solo digno de ser tratado como una aberración?...

**_Sangre_**… si tan solo hubiese yo tenido a alguien como a ese hombre que asesine quiza tanta sangre ahora no estuviese pegada a mi, a mi espalda, cargo con todas esas vidas que arrebate , pero no de todas me siento culpable, a veces, siento como si le hubiese hecho un bien al mundo, me pregunto ,¿habra evitado que otra persona sufriera lo mismo que yo desapareciendo a esos imbeciles del mapa?...

**_Dolor_**… lazos de sangre son lo unico que, pensaba yo, nos unian a mis hermanos o a mi, no saben la desesperación que yo sentia al sentirme ignorado incluso por los que se suponian eran las personas que yo mas debia querer, Temari, siempre cuidadosa conmigo, pero a veces cuando ella pensaba que no la estaba mirando , veia el signo en mi frente asegurandose de que todo estuviera en orden ¿pensaba acaso que me atreveria a matarla?... al menos era mas discreta , en cambio, mi hermano Kankuro, por aquel tiempo podia yo ver en sus ojos las pocas veces que se atrevia a mirarme a la cara , el miedo reflejado , me contenia, peor en verdad no sbaia si quererlo u odiarlo, no sbaia si esa persona tan parecida fisicamente a mi en verdad me veia com algo distino a lo que todos los demas aldeanos veian, nunca lo supe en su momento, jamas me llamo monstruo , pero quiza, solo quiza , el tambien queria verme muerto como el resto….

**_Traicion_**… el significado de esa palabra me da repulsión, ahora se que no hay persona en el mundo que alguna vez no haya sido traicionada, siempre a causa de los odiosos sentimientos que yo aborrecía …. Cosas como amistad, o cariño me fueron negadas desde el dia que naci, siempre… no negare que al principio en mis jóvenes años de vida , creia yo que lo que mi padre me daba era amor , mimado, me acostumbro a que todo se hacia cuando yo queria y como yo lo queria hasta que ese desastre paso… Yashamaru fue aquella gota que derramo el vaso, y que hizo que comenzara la tormenta de mi vida y la pesadilla de esa aldea, aquel que fue el unico que ame, al que considere la unica persona digna de mi confianza, me revelo en el lecho de muerte que lo unico que queria era verme exterminado….

**_Indiferecencia_**.. el niño que fui fue encerrado dentro de una coraza de arena en lo ams profundo de mi alma, entonces me converti en el asesino por el que fui conocido, la sangre me llamaba por el solo hecho de que al ver la sangre me sentia vivo, completo, sentia que podia vivir un poco mas solamente por ver el preciado liquido carmin… mi existencia pronto se baso solamente en ella, me converti en el solitario que debi haber sido siempre, no sentia nada, no queria nada, y todo lo que yo observaba lo aborrecia, acaso habia algo por lo cual luchas a perte de uno mismo?... la naturaleza siempre rige la ley del mas fuerte, me vi en la necesidad de sobrepasar a cualquiera , borrarlo del mapa para que este dejara de ser una amenaza para mi espacio personal, rechace cualquier muestra de afecto y me di cuenta de que los lazos que me unian eran unicamente de odio y rencor, que como buen alumno alimente con la flama de la venganza, eso era, queria…

**_Venganza_**… aun los recuerdos me atormentaban durante la noche, comencé a ver la existencia de Shukaku y la mía como algo que realmente no había sido casualidad, yo era el ninja supremo, el guerrero perfecto, el invencible, si mi destino era matar a todo aquel que osara desafiarme lo haría con gusto, le demostraría el mundo que yo, gaara del desierto era una persona capaz de vivir por si mismo, sin toda esa bazofia a lo que llaman amor amistad y sentimientos en general… **_para mi el amor_** …

**_Débil…_** el amor te hace débil, Yashamaru fue débil por que, al querer a mi madre, la llama del amor hacia ella lo había llevado a cometer una estupidez ,tuve que matarlo, por lo tanto para mi ese sentimiento era un estorbo, mis hermanos me odiaban por que mate a m madre, lo mismo que con Yashamaru, y mi padre, por el amor que me tenia, fue un entupido que me dejo vivir , para después arrepentirse, pero ya era tarde, yo, el asesino supremo, ya estaba totalmente hecho como para que me detuvieran ….el amor no existe es solo una mezcla de todos los demás sentimientos, por eso el amor puede tan fácil convertirse en odio, venganza, pero estas nunca pueden convertirse en amor….

**_Arma…_** se dio cuenta de que no le servia si no era como arma, totalmente a su merced, por un rato le seguí el juego, pero me fui dando cuenta de tantas cosas, mis virtudes eran defectos y mis defectos eran aberraciones a la naturaleza, nunca recibí afecto por esa razón, era yo un caso totalmente único, con un demonio dentro, con sed de sangre, invencible y por si eso fuera poco, con una coraza ya impenetrable hacia cualquier cosa humana que hubiese en mi…quede como un muñeco vació, subordinado, sin nada dentro, sin capacidad de sentir, gaara , el niño, había desaparecido, en su lugar solo un cascaron de cuerda sin nada dentro donde solo hay residuos de una vida que una vez estuvo allí…

Pero si ese cascaron no sentía nada, ni frió, ni soledad, ni dolor, entonces todo había valido la pena , la oscuridad vino a mi, y acogedora me dio la promesa del interminable sueño oscuro, donde todo lo demás no interesa por que simplemente no merece la pena…

**_Confianza_**… si había alguien en quien confiar era yo, si había alguien por quien pelear, por quien luchar, a quien amar, ese era únicamente yo mismo, vivía por mi cuenta sin depender de nada ni de nadie para mi eso era "libertad" , la capacidad de crear un dolor físico para controlar u olvidar uno que no puedes apaciguar..Prefería pelear y asesinar a mis enemigos que ser atormentado por aquellos recuerdos de mi niñez, deseaba con todas las fuerzas olvidarlos, borrarlos, y la única manera de sentirme vivo y de olvidar era la droga de la sangre…

Todo estaba perfecto, sobrevivía venciendo a todo aquel que osara interponerse, pero entonces el tuvo que aparecer….

Juro que nunca imagine el vuelco que daria mi vida al partir de Suna hacia Konoha, yo simplemente iba a cumplir un rango mas, y a seguir las instrucciones de mi padre pero jamas pense que cambiaria tanto en lapso de tiempo tan pequeño…

Conoci a Uzumaki Naruto , el chico que yo pensaba seria el ultimo que dejaria entrar en mi vida, pero como siempre el destino me juega muy malas pasadas…

Me vi forzado a pelear con el durante la invasión que Suna planeo a Konoha por ordenes de Orochimaru, que ahora se, habia usurpado el cuerpo de mi padre para controlar mi aldea, a mis hermanos ya al poder de Shukaku…

Alli fue una de mis primeras decepciones..yo el que suponia invencible fui vencido fácilmente por el, y no solo eso, si no que descubrí que la raiz de su fuerza no se debia a que el peleaba para si mismo si no que peleaba para proteger a la gente que amaba y ala aldea que tanto significaba para el….

Durante estos años me he puesto a pensar en si mi proposito de la vida era realmente el correcto, me converti en kazekage y pude ver que no solo yo habia cambiado mi actitud si no tambien la gente de la aldea, si bien habia muchos que aun me consideraban como la naturaleza de aquel que vide en mi, ya la mayoria me aceptaba al darse cuenta de que ademas de fuerte era yo alguien que podia controlar al demonio en mi interior… lo que inicio como un simple cambio , desato algo que jamas me hubiese imaginado, mis hermanos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevian a mirarme a los ojos y pude ver, que en ellos ya no habian rastro del temor que antes tenian, puedo jurar que solo entones me di cuenta de que fuera de que me tuvieran miedo o no, realmente se preocuparon por mi….

Pero este cambio no viene facil y debia yo deshacerme, o al menos tratar del pacto oscuro que habia realizado aquella noche de luna, debia prender a vivir con las vidas que arrebate, y a pagar por los pecados cometidos… fue entonces , pór aquel tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en el , aquel que cambio mi vida de una manera tan radical … me descubría pensando en el mientras admiraba la luna hasta el alba y recordaba su cabello al ver el sol salir cada mañana… no sabia que demonios me sucedía, mi corazón dolía pero de una forma que no me lastimaba , mi tiempo ya no alcanzaba para las cosas que tenia que hacer como kazekage pero siempre encontraba tiempo para pensar en el …

Después de pensarlo mucho y al ser mi hermana mayor, a mi consideración la mas sabia , busque su consejo , ella me dijo que sentir eso no era malo, que era la manera en como una persona mostraba un afecto especial hacia otra persona… ¿afecto? Pensé yo sin responder nada más que con mí acostumbrado silencio … estoy seguro de que ella iba a responderme algo mas… pero una explosión distrajo mi atención… un rubio de coleta vestido de negro, destruyo unos edificios con un pajaro gigante, como kazekage mi mision era proteger la aldea, y al preuntar por su nombre me respondio que era deidara y que su unica mision era quitarme el youkai que llevaba dentro de mi…

Ataque y logre arrancarle un brazo, realmente estaba preocupado nunca nadie habia mostrado interés en mi demonio ¿para que lo queria esta organización llamada akatsuki?... no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar , Deidara lanzo bombas a mi villa , entonces una decisión de vida o muerte se presentaba ante mi ¿debia dejar que mi arena protegiera mi cuerpo de sus ataques o debía hacer que protegiera a la villa y sus habitantes?… de pronto la sonrisa de naruto llego a mi mente y mande toda mi arena a proteger la aldea, ante un grito horrorizado de Temari y la mirada atónita de Kankuro quede sin protección siendo presa fácil para Deidara, lo ultimo que recuerdo eran las voces de mis hermanos a lo lejos , mientras yo trataba de mantenerme conciente después de recibir las bombas de Deidara directamente en mi cuerpo…

Ahora estoy en un espacio oscuro, abierto, y puedo sentir que no tengo anda aquí, me siento solo, desamparado, sin nadie alrededor, el desasosiego anterior, aquel de cuándo yo era niño. Pero algo esta mal, siento un dolor en mi pecho aun peor y un dolor en mi cabeza que nunca había sentido, justamente sobre el sello de mi frente…

Me veo correr a mi mismo sin dirección, grito a mis hermanos, nadie me responde y solo el eco de la oscuridad recibo por respuesta.. se siente tan distante, tan solo, tan …conocido…

¿Acaso estoy solo de nuevo, puedo escuchar a mi niño interior

¿Nadie me quiere, de nuevo esa voz trato de taparme los oídos para no escuchar pero es inútil.

¿Merezco la muerte?, no puedo más y me desplomo en la nada

"si así todos estarán mejor, conmigo muerto y lejos, estaré bien"

Mi cuerpo comienza a desaparecer, el frió invade mi ser, un frió calante y conocido, aquel en el que estuve sumergido tantos años…

¿Estoy muerto?...entonces falle, no pude proteger a las personas que eran importantes para mi, yo nunca fui, una persona especial para nadie….Estoy solo de nuevo… puedo sentir como me hundo cada vez mas y mas, donde estoy cayendo? No puedo ver nada, no puedo sentir nada… por que estoy tan vació?...naruto….

De pronto puedo sentir una calidez arriba de mi… quien es?... aquella calidez toma mi mano yo abro los ojos.. Quien es el que me esta jalando?.. A lo lejos un punto brillante que se hace mayor cada vez más… y aquella mano luminosa me lleva a la luz…

Un rostro conocido se muestra frente a mi .. na..Naruto?

-volviste¡¡- me dice el con la sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza…

-naruto...tu…- no puedo articular mas palabras pues el efusivo rubio me abraza

- gracias gracias- gracias? Por que?, mi respuesta no tarda mucho en llegar..- no se que hubiera hecho si te hubieras ido para siempre…- ¿ido? ¿Acaso me sacaste de la oscuridad de nuevo, tu mi luz?..-

- jamás dejare que te vayas por que eres una persona muy especial e importante para mí…-

Especial... ¿Importante?... nada puedo hacer ahora, me has dejado sin palabras, con mas dudas que respuestas rondando por mi cabeza , pero ahora lo único que hago es …regresarte el abrazo…. Por que también, también eres importante para mí….por que todo el tiempo, tu has estado conmigo aun sin saberlo.. Uzumaki naruto…


End file.
